Sato Masaki
|image = SatoSeishunNight.jpg |caption = Sato Masaki reklamerer for "Seishun Night" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 156cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, sangerinde, skuespillerinde, model |active = 2011 - i dag ( år) |agency = (2011-2012) (2012 - i dag) |label = zetima |join = 29. september 2011 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 10. Generation |debutsingle = Pyocopyoco Ultra |acts = Morning Musume, Harvest, Jurin, Sato no Akari, Hello! Project Mobekimasu |blog = |autograph = }} ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) er en japansk popsangerinde under Hello! Project. Hun er 10. generations medlem af Morning Musume. Hun er tidligere medlem af SATOYAMA movement enhederne Harvest, Jurin, og Sato no Akari. Privatliv Familie= Sato har to lillesøstre og hendes mor er en stor fan af Morning Musume. |-|Helbred= Den 11. januar 2013, blev det annonceret at Sato Masaki, der har hvilet sig siden d. 31. december pga. høj feber, var blevet diagnosticeret med cervikal lymfadenitis i venstre side af halsen. Hun var ikke tilstede ved nogle events fra d. 31 december til og med d. 17 januar. |-|Uddannelse= Da sato deltog i optagelsesprøven for Morning Musume, var hun sjette års folkeskoleelev. Hun startede på high school i april 2015 og dimitterede i marts 2018. Den 25. juni 2019, skriver Sato at hun går på universitetet. |-|Venskaber= Sato kommer bedst ud af det med Tanaka Reina, Kudo Haruka og Oda Sakura. Hendes parnavn med Kudo er MaaDuu (まぁーどぅー). Hendes parnavn med Oda er MaaSaku (まぁーさく). |-|Navnebetydning= Satos fornavn "Masaki" betyder "venlig" (優; masa) kombineret med "træer" (樹; ki). Sato tror, at hendes forældre valgte navnet, fordi det ønskede, at hun skulle blive et venligt barn. |-|Kælenavne= *'Maa-chan' (まーちゃん): Officielt kælenavn, givet til hende da hun blev medlem af Morning Musume. Brugt af både medlemmer og fans *'Masaki' (まさき): Andet officielt kælenavn, givet til hende da hun blev medlem af Morning Musume. Brugt af både medlemmer og fans Profil Stats= *'Navn:' Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *'Kælenavne:' Maa-chan (まーちゃん), Masaki (まさき), MASA☆KISS (まさ☆キス), Masa (まさ), Masaking (まさキング) *'Fødselsdato:' *'Fødested:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blodtype:' A *'Højde:' 156cm *'Vestlig stjernetegn:' Tyren *'Østlig stjernetegn:' Kaninen *'Hello! Project status:' **2011-09-29: medlem **2011-09-29: Morning Musume medlem *' status:' **2011-09-29: Blev en del af **2012-10-01: Blev overført til (som en del af Morning Musume) *'År i Morning Musume:' år *'Officiel Kaomoji:' 川* ^_〉^) *'Morning Musume farve:' Emerald Grøn *'Optagelsesprøve sang:' "Maji Desu ka Ska!" af Morning Musume *'Hello! Project grupper:' **Morning Musume (2011 - i dag) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011 - 2013) **Harvest (2012 - 2016) **Jurin (2013 - 2016) **Sato no Akari (2014 - 2016) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbyer: '''Spille trommer, ridning *'Specielle færdigheder: Ballet og spille klaver *'Favorit mad: '''Soba, udon, blomme ark *'Favorit farver: 'Gul og grøn *'Favorit sted: ''Disneyland'' *'Filosofi:' At være smilende *'Charme punkt:' Øjenvipper *'Motto:' "Don't be noisy" (Lad være med at være højlydt) *'Favorit ord:' "Deshou" *'Favorit engelske sætninger: '"Thank you!" (Tak!) *'Favorit Morning Musume sange:' "Maji Desu ka Ska!", "Fantasy ga Hajimaru", "Iroppoi Jirettai" *'Tidligere favorit sange:' "Butterfly" af Kimura Kaela *'Nuværende favorit sange:' "Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo" af Momoiro Clover Z, "Kokuhaku" af Hirai Ken, "Robo Kiss" *'Ser op til:' Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Goto Maki, Tanaka Reina Diskografi Solo DVDer *2012.07.11 Greeting ~Sato Masaki~ Solo Fanklub DVDer *2017.09.26 Morning Musume '17 Sato Masaki Birthday Event *2018.09.26 Morning Musume '18 Sato Masaki Birthday Event *2019.09.xx Morning Musume '19 Sato Masaki Birthday Event Solo Sange *2016 Ou no Tsutome (fra Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) Publikationer Solo Fotobøger *2018.10.06 Sankaku no Glass Digitale Fotobøger *2013.01.29 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Sato Masaki version) *2013.04.02 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Sato Masaki version) Værker TV Programmer *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014–2019 The Girls Live TV Dramaer *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Animeer *- i dag Aware! Meisaku-kun (あはれ！名作くん) Teater *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) *- i dag Hello! Project Station *- i dag Upcoming *- i dag tiny tiny Radio *- 2013 Morning Musume 9ki・10ki Member WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko! (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！) (fanklub eksklusiv) *- i dag Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Musik Videoer *2019 ANGERME - Koi wa Accha Accha ("Koushiki Accha Accha Ouentai" PV) Eksterne Links *Morning Musume Profil *Morning Musume Tenki Gumi Officiel Blog **Engelsk Blog Oversættelser de:Sato Masaki en:Sato Masaki es:Sato Masaki it:Sato Masaki Kategori:1999 Fødsler Kategori:Tyren Kategori:Kaninen Kategori:Sato Masaki Kategori:Maj Fødsler Kategori:Medlemmer fra Hokkaido Kategori:Blodtype A Kategori:Morning Musume Kategori:Morning Musume 20th Kategori:10. Generation Morning Musume Kategori:2011 Tilføjelser Kategori:Hello! Project Kategori:Harvest Kategori:Jurin Kategori:Sato to Akari Kategori:Cyan Medlems Farve Kategori:Medlemmer Født I Heisei Perioden Kategori:Medlemmer Født Efter Hello! Projects Dannelse Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Pro Time Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Hello! SATOYAMA Life Kategori:Medlemmer som er venstrehåndet Kategori:Up-Front Works (Pladeselskab) Kategori:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Hello! Project Station Kategori:Medlemmer som har optrådt i udlandet